


wife cuddling

by sourcheeks



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Loose sequel to 'Growing Family' only in the sense that it's set afterwards.





	wife cuddling

  
Carey lay in bed with her wife (her wife!!!), stroking gentle patterns on rough, Orcish skin with a claw. "You're beautiful," she hummed happily, kissing Killian's shoulder.   
"So are you, sweetie." Killian kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you more." Carey nuzzled her snout into Killian. "The wedding was so amazing."  
"We could get married in a courthouse and it would be amazing cause I was getting married to you."  
Carey laughed, kissing Killian's cheek. "You're absolutely wonderful. My wonderful wife."  
" _My_ wonderful wife," Killian retorted. "So, are you the last Fangbattle to be married? Cause I love you, Carey, but I don't know if I can deal with anyone in your family that isn't your little brother." Killian shuddered dramatically.   
"I can't deal with anyone in my family who isn't my brother either." Carey laughed. Killian had met her parents, one very stressful dinner months ago. It hadn't gone well. The Fangbattle siblings had wrongly assumed that their parents would be delighted they'd found mates, but the whole thing had been snide remarks and outright racism towards Killian and Hathaway, and eventually, they'd just left. "This is the last Fangbattle wedding we'll be attending unless Taylor gets married."  
"Or if we have any kids," Killian added.   
"Yeah." Carey grinned at the thought. "Or if we have any kids."  
Which was wild! She and Killian might have kids. She might raise a child with the beautiful woman lying beside her. It was a beautiful thought. She pressed a final kiss to Killian's cheek, closing her eyes.  
And, for the first time, Carey fell asleep next to her wife.


End file.
